Silver Eyes, Golden Dust
by kellyjb514
Summary: Pietro and Wanda were the only ones to survive Strucker's experiments. According to the computers anyway. Violet, who has a knack for fixing things, finds herself pulled into the battle of Sokovia. What should she do about the silver haired boy with the lovely accent who can't seem to stop staring? (Warning: Spoilers for Age of Ultron) (Pietro x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Officially, Pietro and Wanda were the only two people that survived Strucker's experiments. However, there was a young woman who had survived but her information was never put into the computer. The scientists expected someone to come and destroy the base at some point so they made another, completely off the charts laboratory. Nothing was ever put into a computer, everything was hand written and so nobody knew about Violet. She was an American who was traveling through Europe when she was kidnapped and labeled for experimentation.

Violet didn't have any family left so there was never anyone to worry about whether or not she came home. The experiments were horrible, painful, and beyond what most people could handle. Violet didn't give in to the pain; instead she embraced it and withdrew into herself. She stopped talking, she stopped showing emotion, and eventually she stopped feeling anything. Months after the experiments had stopped and her new enhancements had been tested, Violet was still being held under lock and key. Well lock and drug was more accurate. Before she was taken, Violet had a knack for fixing things. She could fix anything, all she had to do was get her hands on it and she knew what to do. With her enhancement, all she had to do was touch something and it was fixed. However, now she could also break anything just by touching it as well.

When she touched the locks on the doors, they broke. She tried to escape many times and they discovered that she could break people too. Sometimes it was their minds, sometimes it was their bodies. Brutal but magnificent was how the scientists described it. They didn't want her escaping though, so they kept her constantly drugged with heavy sleeping medicine.

Once Strucker's base was taken down and Strucker was captured, there was no longer anyone to sign paychecks and everyone including the guards left the building. They didn't even bother destroying the papers as their names weren't in them and it wasn't their job anymore. They took many machines that were worth money on the market, along with anything else of value. Violet however, they left locked in a room.

When she finally woke up, it was to a searing headache and an empty room. Usually there were guards and scientists around to check her brain function or other important things. But now there was nothing and nobody around. _Time for another escape attempt._ The door was locked but she quickly broke the lock, staring at the golden mist that covered her hands when she used her power. Shaking her head, the woman couldn't help but be constantly astounded by what the experiments did to her. _I can't have a job now, heck I can't even touch someone without doing something to them!_ Moving quickly out the door and leaving those thoughts behind, Violet moved down the hallway swiftly. She stopped before she passed the lab; this is where she always got caught because someone saw her pass by the large glass window. Peeking around the corner, Violet stared in wonder as she saw there was nobody in the lab.

She moved into the lab cautiously, her eyes darting around for movement. She saw absolutely no one. Looking at the desk, she found a single monitor that had been left only because it was cracked. Violet touched it and immediately the screen fixed itself, turning on and powering up. Once it was ready she searched through it and found the only thing it contained was security footage. All the security footage was there, from the time she arrived until everyone left. _They all just got up and left one day. How strange._ Violet pulled the footage out, it was all stored on a simple CD, and took a quick look around the room. She gathered any papers she could find that had information about her experiment before running through the building and looking for anyone else that might have been experimented on and survived.

The building was absolutely empty and the only thing of use that Violet found was a stash of clothes and an old duffel bag in a closet. A green shirt and black pants but there weren't any shoes or even socks so she continued on barefoot. The woman shoved the CD and all the papers into the duffel before leaving the building and running as far away as possible, as quickly as she could.

Violet continued running for a few hours, until her tired muscles refused to go any further. She sat down and leaned against a tree, taking slow deep breaths as she listened to the sounds around her. It was nearly dark and Violet knew it probably wasn't safe to stay on the ground so she quickly scaled a tree. She went high enough up that she wouldn't be noticed but stayed low enough to sleep on a branch that was definitely strong enough to hold her weight. Without another thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The sound of a car horn was eventually what woke her up, several hours later. The sun had barely risen but it had gotten extremely cold and the woman shivered violently, jumping out of the tree and jogging toward the sound of the horn. Violet blinked quickly as she emerged from the tree line, sighing in relief at the town stretched out in front of her. Now that she knew she wasn't in the middle of absolutely nowhere, she could breathe a little easier. The woman walked into the town slowly, her eyes searching constantly for anything that could be a threat. Violet could barely feel her feet right now but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She needed to know where she was.

Violet found herself walking slowly, shivering with her arms wrapped around her, behind a woman pushing a stroller. The baby in the stroller was extremely fussy and threw something out which the mother failed to notice. Violet picked it up and saw that it was a pacifier that looked hardly used. Running up to the woman, Violet tapped the woman on the arm and silently handed her object. "Oh! I didn't even see this fall out! Thank you so much!" Nodding quickly before turning to walk away, Violet froze as she felt the woman touch her arm. "My dear you don't have a coat or any shoes! Are you alright?" She nodded again before stepping away from the woman who stepped after her, pulling the stroller. Suddenly catching on a loose cobblestone, the wheel snapped off the stroller which caused the woman to turn around with a gasp.

Violet turned to leave while the woman was distracted when she caught sight of herself in a nearby window. Her red hair, always a nuisance to her, had somehow been tamed and was lying in gentle curls around her face. There wasn't a tangle in it despite having spent the night outside but her hair wasn't the thing that startled her. Violet used to have dull brown eyes that she never liked but now, after all the experiments and tests, her eyes were completely different. They were a striking silver color that she knew would scare most people and make them uncomfortable. Shivering again and looking back toward the broken stroller, Violet huffed softly. She tapped the woman's shoulder again before nudging her away from the stroller.

Reaching her hand out, Violet felt her power taking over and calculated it to fixing instead of breaking. The moment she touched the stroller, the wheel reattached itself and the child stopped crying. She stood up and looked right at the woman who seemed to flinch at the eye contact but didn't move her gaze away. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I would have fixed that on my own and I certainly don't have the money to replace it!" The woman reached into her coat pocket and pulled her wallet out, digging some money out before handing it to the girl in front of her. "Here, as a thank you for fixing it! That should buy you some shoes and maybe a coat if you find the right store!" Violet tried to refuse by pushing the money back at the woman but she simply turned around and pushed her stroller away.

A.N. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since then and Violet had indeed managed to get a pair of shoes and a coat. A sturdy pair of fitted gloves were also added to her wardrobe. She had since spent her days wandering around different parts of the city and fixing small things as a way of earning money. She had yet to speak a word to anyone but people began recognizing her and coming to her for things to fix. Some paid her with cash while others paid her with food or a hot shower. She was grateful for all of it but never got close to anyone. One miscalculated or careless touch to a person could end badly. Her powers were constantly working and had a tendency to break things if she didn't keep them on a tight leash. Sometimes though, breaking things was exactly what people needed.

Today for instance, an elderly man needed a tree stump removed from his backyard and came to Violet asking if she knew of a way to help. The woman nodded silently and followed the man to his house then to the backyard. He pointed to the stump and walked back inside his house, knowing that Violet didn't like to be watched when she did this sort of stuff. The woman knelt down next to the stump and stared at it hard, putting into her mind that it had to be broken. She slowly put her index finger on it and in less than a second the stump had disintegrated into nothing. There was simply a large hole in the ground where it used to be. Tilting her head to the side, she studied the ugly gap in the ground. _I should fix this. This needs to be fixed._ Putting both her hands into the dirt, she watched as the gold dust covered her hands and seeped into the ground. Breaking things as easy, it was fixing things that seemed to take more effort. The ground began to wiggle and mix around until grass filled in over the dirt and it was like there was never a hole there. Sitting on the cold ground, Violet rubbed her temple to help alleviate the headache that was starting. This seemed to happen whenever she overexerted herself and she told herself it was time to stop for the day.

Knocking on the backdoor, Violet walked into the house to let herself out when she noticed a package on the table with her name on it. There was a note on top and the woman cautiously picked it up. _Here my dear, I guessed at your size and thought you might like a change of clothing. There is an apple in the fruit basket if you'd like to take that as well. Thank you for your help._ The handwriting was neat and tiny, something only an older person could really accomplish. Violet assumed that he had gone for a nap or something and grabbed the package as well as the apple. Taking a large bite out of it, she left the house and locked the door behind her.

Night fell quickly and Violet began walking to the church where she had been sleeping for the last two nights. Sliding underneath the fence, she stopped short when she saw someone sitting in the stone chair that was in the center of the church. They hadn't seen her yet thankfully and she turned when a woman's voice startled her. "Talk and if you are wasting our time." She was interrupted by the person, a man by the sound of his voice. As he was talking, Violet slid closer to the fence and made her way toward the opening again. There was a woman standing there and next to her was a man that was probably her brother. He was probably considered handsome but it was his hair that caught Violet's attention. Her, the woman who hadn't been interested by anything since the experiments, stared hard at this man with silver hair. It was obviously dyed but it was almost the same color as her eyes and for some reason it pleased her to have "her" color on him. Feeling someone staring at him, his eyes turned and searched before locking directly onto hers. He seemed to be taken aback by her eyes, like everyone else and opened his mouth to shout at her. Before he could make a sound, Violet slipped under the opening in the fence and disappeared into the night.

As soon as she was on the other side of the fence, Violet ran as if the devil himself were after her. However, it wasn't because she was scared. As usual she didn't feel any emotions about her experience. She wasn't sure if she _could_ feel emotions anymore. Her face stayed completely blank and gave nothing away. Her thoughts stayed hidden and safe. Violet ran until she reached the other side of the city, quite a distance for other people but she didn't even notice. She walked into a store that was just getting ready to close. "I'm sorry ma'am but we're just closing." Violet pulled the package out from under her coat and shook it slightly before gesturing to the restrooms. "Well if you just need to change, go ahead but don't take anything okay?" She nodded and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Pulling the wrappings off the package, Violet smiled at the purple blouse in front of her. It was a nice sturdy material that fit nicely and paired well with the black jeans in the package. Slipping her old clothes off, she set them on the sink before pulling the new ones on and sliding her coat on over it. Her coat was leather outside with a nice soft fur lining the inside for warmth. _I look pretty good in this. Who would have thought?_ The woman left the restroom quickly, nodding in thanks to the clerk before leaving.

A few more days pass and Violet had been doing quite well for being homeless in a foreign city. The people seemed to like her and she wasn't really a danger to anyone as far as they were concerned. She kept to herself most of the time and if she didn't have anything to eat that day, she simply didn't eat. No stealing, no bullying, she was sometimes better behaved than some kids who had lived there for their entire lives.

The woman was learning more and more about her enhancements and found that she could break things all day long but there seemed to be a limit to fixing things. Just the day before, she had been tasked by a woman to try to fix her son's broken arm. He had fallen out of a tree and the mother didn't have a vehicle to take him to the hospital. Violet had accepted and touched the boy's arm, watching the bone set itself right, only to slump to the ground as soon as it was done. She had stayed unconscious for a few minutes and her enhancement had wreaked havoc on the ground under her. The grass had died, the soil had turned bad and all the insects around her had been killed. When she woke up, the woman was staring at her with a mixture of horror and worry. Violet shook herself off then quickly left, not staying around long enough for any form of payment. She hadn't fixed or broken anything since then but she had a feeling that today, something was going to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to learn to listen to my instincts more often! I should've run as soon as I had a bad feeling!_ Violet was screaming at herself in her head as she dodged and weaved between abandoned cars. Robots were attacking the city and anyone they could reach. None of them had seen Violet yet which was a relief as she wasn't sure what to do if they did. Crouching between a car and a building, she watched the battle unfolding. Innocent people were running around screaming and trying to run from the robots. Suddenly, Violet fell to the ground as the city shook and made a series of horrifying noises. Then, it began to rise into the sky. _The city is flying. THE CITY IS FLYING! You're going to be stuck on this chunk of rock with a bunch of homicidal robots! Move Violet, move!_ She couldn't though; her body wouldn't listen to her brain's commands. Instead she watched as a woman fell off the edge and down to her death. Without warning, the car that Violet had put her hand against disintegrated into nothing. Startled, she looked to see that in her panic the gloves she had bought were reduced to nothing. Her enhancement was flourishing in her discomfort and Violet took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"Not clear! We are very not clear!" She heard a man's voice shouting and she stood up a bit to see none other than Captain America fighting robots. She remembered seeing someone that looked like Hawkeye but at the time she had written it off. Now she realized that the Avengers were here and probably helping fight off robots. Violet's thoughts were interrupted by a robot coming around the building and lunging for her. Without thinking about it the woman reached her hands out and seconds after touching her skin, the robot had turned to dust. _You could help them. They're going to need it, with all these robots._ The whisper in her voice became a shout as she saw the Captain get knocked down by a robot. He was almost completely surrounded and he looked a little tired.

Steve groaned as he was slammed into the ground by a robot that he hadn't seen coming. They were all around him and he didn't really see a way out without taking heavy injuries. In the blink of an eye, a woman was standing above him. Her red hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes were a startling shade of silver but her expression was completely blank. Before he could move her out of the way, the bots jumped at them both and Steve heard himself yell out a warning. He watched in awe as her hands and arms became covered in a golden dust that spread over every robot she touched. It pulled tighter around them and destroyed the robots until there was nothing left of them, not even a trace of metal.

She turned and nodded to the man below her but she didn't offer her hand to help him up as she knew it would do more harm than good. "Thank you for your help ma'am. I can handle it from here but I need you to find a safe place to hide okay?" Violet turned and stared at him, her silver eyes and blank expression causing him to squirm slightly. Without looking, she touched a robot as it flew at her and destroyed it instantly. Captain America nodded in understanding before turning and beginning to fight again. Violet stayed close to him, catching anything that tried to hit him on his blind sides. They made it to a church and inside the woman stared in surprise at Iron Man and Thor. There was also a man with red skin that she had never seen before.

"Cap what are you doing with a civilian here? She'll be killed and you know it!" Tony didn't notice the half destroyed robot crawling toward him until it was almost upon him. Violet reached her hand out and golden dust shot from her palm and hit the attacker. Everyone watched as one of their many foes was turned into nothing in a matter of second. Violet stared at her hands in wonder; she'd never been able to make the dust leave her body before. "She's not just a civilian guys. I think she may be another of Strucker's enhanced." Hawkeye, who Violet hadn't noticed, scoffed and shook his head. "How do we know she's a good guy? You saw what she just did to that robot. Who's to say she won't do the same to us the moment Ultron shows up?" Before anyone could answer, Pietro came speeding into the church and set Wanda on her feet. "You!" His voice was surprised but also confused. "I saw you the night we first met Ultron. You were by the fence over there then you ran away!" Violet stared hard at the silver haired boy, noticing with slight surprise that he didn't seem disturbed by her constant gaze.

Violet turned and looked at each person standing in the church, noticing that the boy continued to stare at her. She then shrugged as if to say "I guess you'll have to make your own judgments." Suddenly Natasha came running into the building, stopping short when she saw Violet. "Who's this? We can't have a civilian here guys." Before anyone could say anything, the Hulk came busting into the church and a large robot came flying toward them. The robot, who violet assumed was the one they were calling Ultron, made a quick speech. It consisted of rubbing their failure in their faces. He stopped talking when he saw Violet; he didn't recognize her and his programming made him want to know all the variables. "Who might you be? A pretty thing like you, come with me and I'll let you live." The entire team turned and stared at her in shock, then relaxed slightly when the girl spit in Ultron's direction before stepping closer to Wanda. Wanda took the girl's hand into her own and the two represented a wall that would be hard to break. Ultron suddenly sent his army of robots running toward the church and they began attacking. "Stay close to me, I'll protect you okay?" Violet nodded slowly before pulling Wanda out of the way of a robot and touching it to break it.

Wanda looked shocked but smiled slowly then turned and focused on the battle, knowing the girl could take care of herself. Violet stayed close to the metal column in the middle, sensing that this is what everyone was trying to protect. "Don't touch it kid! You flip the switch and this entire city goes crashing back down to earth and kills everyone!" Violet nodded at Iron Man in shock before destroying multiple robots with a quick blast of golden dust. The others around her were fighting ferociously and Violet tried to keep the silver haired boy in her line of sight but he moved much too fast. Instead she settled on whatever the streak that he seemed to leave behind for barely a second. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and was surprised by a robot tackling him. It pinned him down and moved to strangle the boy underneath it when Violet tackled the robot off the boy. The robot broke into pieces and Pietro stayed on the ground for a moment, gasping for air.

Wanda looked over in time to see Violet hovering over her brother, a golden dome covering them both. Any robot that touched it was turned to dust and Violet's eyes seemed to be glowing even more silver. Pietro looked up to see the girl above him, her arms shaking in effort and her chest heaving with each breath. Keeping this bubble around them was hard for her and Pietro knew he had to move now. "I am good now. We can move and keep fighting, yes?" She nodded and jumped to her feet, allowing the bubble to disappear. The boy stood up and nodded to her before becoming a blur again. Looking over at Wanda, she noticed a smile on the other woman's face and for the first time in a long time Violet felt a small smile on her face.

A.N. So as everyone probably knows, I do not own Marvel or any of the characters except my own. This story was just sort of something that's been itching my brain for a bit so this is me getting it out! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Violet groaned as she slumped against a column in the church. They had destroyed many of the robots and some had run away but now they had to find a way off this rock. The silver haired boy, whose name she had yet to really learn, walked over to her and stared at her. "Pietro." When Violet continued staring at him, he sighed and rolled his neck a bit to get the kinks out. "That's my name. Pietro Maximoff. That's my sister Wanda over there. What's your name?" Violet reached out tentatively and grabbed Pietro's hand. V-I-O-L-E-T. She spelled her name slowly on Pietro's hand and hoped he would understand. The boy sighed and called his sister over. "Here, you know English letters better than I do. She can't talk and she's trying to tell us her name." Wanda held out her palm and Violet touched her hand slowly, hoping she could hold her power back long enough. "Violet. Her name is Violet." She nodded quickly and Wanda smiled at her, slowly reaching her hand toward Violet's face.

"Do you mind if I read you? The others want to know if they can trust you." Violet took a step back in shock then looked around to notice the others watching them carefully, their hands on their weapons still. Taking Wanda's hand again, she slowly spelled out a warning. _Careful. Dangerous_. She nodded and put her hand on Violet's face before closing her eyes. Wanda looked to be concentrating to the extreme then suddenly cried out in pain and Violet whined in discomfort, trying to pull away. Wanda's other hand grabbed the girl's shoulder, indicating to her that she shouldn't move. After another tense moment, Wanda's eyes snapped open and Pietro was shocked to find them filled with tears. Looking directly at her brother, she whispered something to him in a different language.

Wanda stepped back from the girl who looked down at her feet, ashamed of the things Wanda had seen. "She can be trusted. She is an enhanced but not willingly; they kidnapped her. She is from Ohio and she can talk but her voice seems to have been scared away for now." Iron Man stepped forward and Violet flinched. Reliving all the horrors that happened to her had made her slightly jumpy. "Hey kid, if you want I can run a facial scan after all this is over and we can try to find your family." Violet shook her head slowly and looked around before staring at Captain America, tilting her head in the direction Ultron had been blasted. "Guys I think she's trying to tell us that we need to get focused on the task at hand. If we survive this, she'll have plenty of time to figure things out." They began to run back into the city to find stragglers and get them into the relative safety of buildings. "What about the core?" Hawkeye looked worried and Wanda volunteered to watch over it.

Violet stood next to the woman and listened as she heard loud engines approaching the city. "SHIELD is here to help us. They're going to take the people off the city so we can find a way to blow it up." Shifting her feet, Violet wondered if she'd be able to break something this big. Her thoughts were interrupted by Pietro sliding back into the church, tossing a few robot pieces around. The two had a short conversation about Pietro coming back to get Wanda once people were safe on the boats. "You know I'm twelve minutes older than you." Wanda laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go. Take Violet with you." She pushed Violet at Pietro and without another word the speedster picked the woman up and took off running. Violet kept her eyes open the entire time Pietro was running, absolutely enthralled with the speed. _I would love to be able to do this all the time. I don't think I'd ever stop running._

Pietro set Violet down and she could see the safety boat that was latched onto the side of the city. People were crowding onto them and Pietro pushed her towards one. "I will run through to check for extra people. Get on boat and wait for me, yes?" The woman nodded and began jogging toward the boat. Pietro sped off and Violet immediately slowed down to a walk. She didn't want to get on a boat unless she knew Pietro and Wanda were both safe. Noticing Hawkeye stepping off the boat and running, the woman took a few steps in that direction then stood still and watched as he grabbed a young boy out of a stairwell. Violet didn't realize that she was standing out in a very open area and she flinched when she heard gunshots being fired. A bullet hit her on her right hip with enough force to spin her in an almost complete circle. Her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out.

She watched as the bullets made a path toward Hawkeye and Violet felt something bubbling up in her chest. Her mouth opened again and she tried to scream or say something to warn him but nothing came out. Panicking, she turned her head and saw the blur that was Pietro. He was running straight toward Barton and Violet could only watch in horror. A car suddenly overturned in front of Barton and the jet was finally past them, bullets stopping. Pietro stood where the bullets had just been, holes in his chest and blood running down his body. "PIETRO!" Violet's voice finally clawed its way out of her chest and she screamed his name as she ran toward him.

When she reached him, Captain America was picking the young boy up and Barton had Pietro in his arms. They took him to a boat with Violet right behind them. The young boy ran to his mother's arms and she began crying with relief but her crying stopped for a moment when she noticed Violet watching her. The woman flinched and held her son tighter as the girl's grey eyes and blank face scared her more than this entire fiasco. _If that woman had watched her son better, this wouldn't have happened and Pietro wouldn't have gotten hurt._ Violet looked away from the woman suddenly as she heard Pietro cough, a disgusting wet sound. The medic standing over him was shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, he's almost gone. Say your goodbyes now then we'll move the body once he's gone." Hawkeye was lying on some seats right next to Pietro and turned to look at the young man on the floor. "I don't know what to say. I'm not good with this sappy stuff. You're a hero you quick little bastard. I'm going to name my son after you kid, just so you know."

Pietro smiled slightly at that but coughed again, his face contorted in pain. Violet crouched next to Pietro and reached her and toward him slowly, her hand shaking from the pain in her hip but that didn't matter right now. "Hey girl, don't touch him. You'll put him in even more pain." Hawkeye reached out toward her and cried out suddenly as his fingers touched Violet's and all his fingers suddenly broke. The first emotion he had seen cross her face and it just so happened to be anger. It was too hard to be anger though, it was as though she was infuriated with the world and all her pain leaked through that expression. Turning her gaze away from him, Violet's face softened as she looked at Pietro but her face quickly became blank again. She was reigning in her emotions and locking them away until she was done. This was going to take a lot of power.

Violet watched the gold gust cover her palm and set her mind to the most powerful fixing setting she could muster. She touched Pietro's chest with both hands and the man under her arched in pain before he lost consciousness. The bullets pulled their way out of his body and the wounds began closing right before everyone's eyes. Blood that had pooled around him began seeping back into his body and his face got some color back. Barton had watched this entire thing in awe, holding his broken fingers and noticed the healing was slowing down. Violet's face was pale and her whole body was shaking violently.

That's when he noticed the blood leaking from her hip and the bullet hole that went completely through her body. She had lost a lot of blood and the more she healed Pietro, the more blood she lost. "Come on Violet. You can do this! You've got it in you, I know it! He's almost healed, just a little bit more!" Hawkeyes words of encouragement reached Violet's ears and she closed her eyes as she gave a final push with her powers. Opening her eyes and taking her hands off Pietro, she saw that he was completely healed, without even a scar to show what had happened. Looking up at Hawkeye, she smiled at him slowly and motioned at his fingers. She reached out to fix them when she suddenly fell to the side and into the seats by Barton's legs. Her head cracked loudly against the plastic seat and that was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

A.N. Please review! I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this story. I'm stuck between two different endings so let me know what you guys want! There's the shorter one that will end in another chapter or a longer one that will show more of a relationship happening between the twins and Violet which would take a few more chapters! So please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

When Pietro woke up, he was surprised that the only pain he felt was soreness in his muscles from all the running he had done. Sitting up quickly, Pietro smiled as he noticed his sister sleeping in a chair next to the bed. His smile disappeared when he noticed tear tracks and he looked around the room, a small part of him expecting for Violet to be there too. He shook his sister awake gently and she hugged him tightly once she realized he was awake. "Wanda where's Violet? I thought she would be here." Wanda looked down at her hands and whatever she was going to say seemed to be stuck in her throat. Assuming the worst, Pietro jumped out of bed and sped down the hallway until he found Barton. Grabbing the man's shoulders, he shook him slightly while yelling in Russian. "Calm down kid! I'm not good with Russian, switch to English and tell me what's wrong." Pietro took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair slowly. "The girl, the one who helped us. Violet! Where is she?" Clint sighed and looked down at his feet before wrapping an arm around Pietro's shoulders. "I'll show you where they're keeping her."

The two men walked back the way Clint had come and Wanda caught up with them after a moment. She took her brother's hand and the trio walked along the hallway together. They seemed to be in a newly built structure with a lot of people in uniforms walking around and Pietro didn't know this place at all. "Wanda where are we?" The woman shrugged as she glared at a man walking past her. "They call it the new Avengers facility?" The words rolled off her tongue uncertainly but she continued. "I suppose Stark got tired of having his home blown up." Clint turned them down another hallway and pushed a combination into a keypad at a door. Once it opened, they went inside and Pietro stared in shock at the woman that had saved his life. She was hovering in the air, her hair was tied away from her face and her eyes were closed. She still had the same dirty clothes on that she had worn during the battle and Pietro inquired about it. "Well she went unconscious for a bit and everything was fine but once we tried to move her all hell broke loose. Her body was covered in that golden dust and anything it touched started breaking. Stark put her in here and now we're waiting for her to wake up."

"So she's basically just hovering in the air?" When Clint nodded, Pietro tugged his sister's hand. "Can you read her at all? Can you find out why she hasn't woken up?" Wanda nodded and closed her eyes. They all watched as a red haze crept to the woman, slipping past the gold dust slowly. A few moments later, Wanda opened her eyes and sighed softly. "I think she is lost. I can try to force her to wake up but that may hurt her." Pietro shook his head and pulled a chair away from the wall before sitting in it.

"No. I will stay here with her and talk to her. Perhaps that will help." Clint and Wanda nodded, leaving quickly while hoping for the best. Pietro started talking, telling the woman things about himself. Things he wanted to do, places he wanted to see, along with anything else he could think of. After an hour she still hadn't moved and he was getting a little frustrated. From what he could tell on the monitors, she was completely healthy and should have been fine. Pietro closed his eyes and began to sing a lullaby in Russian, remembering the words easily from his childhood.

 _"_ _The Little Fir Tree,  
Is freezing in the cold,  
Take it from the forest,  
Home for household._

 _How many garlands,  
Hanging from of the tree,  
Pink and blue ribbons,  
Golden balls you'll see!_

 _How many children,  
Little girls and boys!  
Jumping, clapping,  
Making joyful noise._

 _"You, Little Fir Tree!",  
The happy kids will sing,  
"You are full of bright lights,  
With blue beads, you shall ring!"_

 _Let us dance together,  
Hold each other's hands,  
Next to the Fir tree,  
We are all your friends!"_

When he opened his eyes, Pietro was shocked to find the golden mist had spread toward him. Before he had time to move, the mist touched him and the man cried out as images suddenly flew past his eyes. Violet, as a young girl, holding onto her mother and crying as the woman lay in a hospital bed. An older man, Pietro assumed it was Violet's father, stood over her as he shouted unintelligible words at her. A handsome young man, his face twisted in anger as he struck Violet again and again. Each of these memories had a feeling attached to it and with every scene, Pietro became angrier. This young woman had lost her mother, been abused the father figure in her life, then had run herself ragged trying to escape an abusive boyfriend. Suddenly a nicer memory flashed and slowed down, as if allowing Pietro to enjoy the scene. Violet was standing in a forest, probably after she had run to Europe, and was laughing joyously while spinning in a slow circle. Then there was a slideshow of pictures, most of them had Pietro and Wanda in them and a feeling of contentment filled the pictures. The mist pulled away from him and back into Violet, making it look as if nothing had happened. "Violet? Can you hear me? Can you twitch your finger or cover your body in that mist again? Anything?" Sighing in disappointment when nothing changed, Pietro stood up and left the room to grab some food quickly.

A few moments after he had left the lights in Violet's room went out, throwing the room into complete darkness. The woman groaned loudly as she came back to consciousness, rolling slightly and grunting when she landed on the floor. She opened her eyes, expecting to be in a medical room of some sort but gasping when she couldn't see anything. The monitors in the room made a sudden loud beeping, which sounded eerily like a machine they had used on Violet during experiments. Panic set in as she assumed she had been taken again. Scooting back quickly, the woman screamed loudly when her back touched a wall. Golden dust spurted from her body and began tearing the machines apart while Violet continued screaming. Her knees came up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her head, her voice straining as she continued panicking.

The door flew open, followed by a voice that was somewhat familiar to Violet. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn on the lights in this room and turn off the alarms." The lights came on and Violet stopped screaming but stayed curled into herself as her body shook violently. Tony walked farther into the room but stopped when he noticed the dust still creeping around the room. "Violet, can you get rid of the mist? Nobody is going to hurt you but I can't help you if I can't get near you." The golden haze suddenly pulled back into the woman and Tony walked up to her and slid onto the floor next to her, leaning back against the wall. Violet was still shaking terribly but she hadn't moved her arms away from her head and Tony couldn't see her face. Reaching out, he hesitantly touched her back and Violet flinched but nothing else happened. Deciding to take a chance the older man pulled Violet to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, putting her back soothingly as his mother had done to him when he was very very young. The woman tensed at the sudden contact but when she realized that it was comforting, proceeded to bury her face against Tony's chest and suddenly began sobbing. Tony held her close and rocked her while she cried, allowing her to get it all out of her system.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes, Violet pulled away from Tony and wiped her face quickly. Grabbing his hand, she spelled a thank you into his palm and Tony nodded quickly. "No problem kid, now let's go find you a shower a change of clothes. Does that sound good?" Violet nodded and the corner of her mouth twitched, giving Tony the impression that she was trying to smile. The two walked down the hallway together, Violet's eyes never staying in one spot for long. She stopped suddenly and stared at one of the agents, confusion written on her face. Before Tony could say anything, she had grabbed his arm and tugged him down the hallway faster.

"Violet, did you see someone you know?" The woman shook her head roughly, pulling Tony along faster. Assuming she didn't want to be pestered about it right now, he led her to a bedroom and pushed the door open. "Okay well this one is your room. There's a bathroom attached and a couple sets of clothes in the closet. I bought the stuff myself but I wasn't sure what you liked to so I got you stuff that I like." She ducked her head thankfully and attempted another smile, this one moving both sides of her mouth. Tony went to turn around but was stopped by her hand on his arm. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and hoarse from disuse but it was obvious that she had a beautiful voice. Once she turned and went into the room, Tony crossed his arms and stood guard at her door.

Pietro had returned to the medical room with some extra food for Violet in case she woke up but he forgot all about it when he noticed that she was gone. The machines in the room were torn to pieces and Pietro began panicking. He turned and ran down the hallway, becoming a blur as he brushed past people. Seeing Stark standing in front of a door protectively, the man stopped and began to ask if he knew where she was. "She's in this room. The lights in the medical room went out and she freaked. Probably something to do with the experiments they did to her. I found her and helped her calm down. She's showering now and she'll come out when she's ready." Pietro took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly to calm his heart rate. He nodded then leaned against the opposite wall.

He bristled slightly under Stark's questioning gaze so his next words came out harsher than he had intended. "I'm supposed to be watching over her. So I'm going to wait here until she comes out." Tony raised his hands in silent surrender before leaning against the doorframe. The two waited in silence until the door opened a little while later. Violet's hair was still slightly damp but she had brushed it through and it hung slightly past her shoulders. Her silver eyes looked at Tony then locked onto Pietro and she tilted her head. "Speedy over here freaked when you weren't in the medical room. He found me waiting here and decided to wait for you to go get you some food. Is it okay if I leave you with him?" Violet nodded and a tiny smile crossed her face. Turning toward Tony, the woman hugged him gently before stepping away again.

Violet looked at Pietro then began making her way down the hall. The man stared after her for a moment before nodding to Tony and jogging after her. They walked in silence for a moment before Pietro began catching her up on the events she had missed since the battle. Everyone was fine, just minor cuts and bruises, but Clint's fingers were still broken and he wasn't exceptionally happy about that. Violet blushed a deep red in embarrassment and looked at the ground as they entered the cafeteria. They stood in line while Violet got some food, Pietro examining her subtly for a moment. She had changed into a grey shirt and black pants, both hugging her figure delightfully but leaving her enough room to move freely. She had found a pair of light and flexible shoes which were paired with bright pink socks. Pietro couldn't help but smile at the unexpected splash of color.

After getting her food, Violet turned to the man next to her. She caught him staring but only smiled, causing Pietro to flush a bit. Showing small emotions was getting easier but only around people she was comfortable with. Scanning the room, Violet's eyes found the silent form of the one and only Clint Barton. She strode over determinedly before plopping her tray down across from him while Pietro walked leisurely in their direction. The arched looked up from the newspaper in his hand before arching his brow at Violet. His hand was wrapped in multiple splints and looked to be very uncomfortable but when she held out her palm, Barton gave her his good hand. _I can fix that._ Clint shook his head slowly, obviously unsure about letting Violet's power touch him again.

While he was thinking it over, the woman's hands shot out and grabbed his wrist. She held it down with a strength not unlike Natasha's, before placing her hand palm down on his broken one. Golden dust flowed over his fingers and painlessly reset them while healing them completely. Once it was done, Violet smiled and looked exceptionally pleased with herself then let his wrist go. The archer wiggled his fingers experimentally then pulled the splints off his fingers and made a fist. "Thanks kid! It feels a lot better now and it looks like I'll be able to shoot my bow again today." Violet nodded before digging into her food, obviously very hungry.

About an hour later, after finishing her food and wandering around the complex with Pietro, Violet surrendered him to his sister. Wanda hugged Violet tightly before pulling her brother away, chattering in her native language rapidly. Violet watched the two walk away then shrugged and continued her exploration. Hearing grunts and exclamations of pain, she followed the sound curiously only to stumble upon the training rooms. A few agents were around the punching bags, a couple in the boxing ring, but most of them were surrounding the wrestling mats. Violet made her way over and smiled when she saw Natasha on the mats, taking on three agents at once. When they were all lying on the ground, the woman looked around for another opponent. A male agent, tall and bulky, willing walked into the ring and their match quickly began. Violet watched for a few seconds then turned and began stretching her muscles slowly.

While definitely having the upper hand in strength, the agent obviously lacked speed which Romanoff quickly took advantage of. The man was on the ground a scant two minutes later, clutching his stomach from a well placed blow to his solar plexus. His breath had rushed out and he was left flailing on the mat while his body attempted to recover. Once he caught his breath, his friends helped him off the mat and out to the lockers. "Anyone else?" None of the agents seemed too eager to jump into a sparring match with the infamous Black Widow. Suddenly the crowd to her left parted and Natasha stared in surprise as Violet stepped onto the mat. She took a stance and watched the woman in front of her. Instead of taking a stance of her own, Natasha shook her head and took a step back. "I can't fight you Violet. You're only a civilian. It wouldn't be fair and I could really hurt you. Who's next?" The assassin turned her head away from Violet to look for a suitable opponent when she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a strong kick to her face.

Looking up from place on the ground, Natasha stared as Violet again. It was obvious that the kick had come from her but the woman was surprised at the power behind it. "You should never turn away from your opponent." Violet's voice was very quiet but silky smooth and held a hint of seductiveness. Quickly Natasha jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance but was startled by Violet coming at her quickly. The woman's attack was so swift that at first Romanoff could only block and soften the hits. Violet pulled back suddenly and put some distance between the two, holding her hand out as a sign for Natasha to stay away. Golden dust covered her palms and trailed up her arms to her shoulders slowly. "Everyone out. Now!" Natasha's voice was loud and commanding, allowing no room for arguments. Within a few minutes, the room was completely cleared except for the two woman.

"Focus Violet. You know your power better than anyone. Find where it's coming from, imagine that as a box. Now put it back into that box and shut the lid on." Closing her eyes, Violet did as the woman told her. In her mind, her power was a bright golden fluidity that seemed to seep into everything. "There's so much. It's everywhere." Natasha stepped closer to Violet but kept a good distance away in case she couldn't control herself. "I know, but make the box. Pull every scrap of power into it. Bully it in there, it's your power. You control it, it doesn't control you." Nodding slowly, Violet tried again. Pushing, pulling, and shoving the different golden strands into the box in her mind. Once it was all in, Violet snapped the lid shut and made a mental lock to seal it.

Natasha watched as the golden mist covering Violet slowly pulled back into her body and disappeared completely. When the woman opened her eyes, the beautiful silver orbs held a look of accomplishment. Before another word could be spoken, Violet took her fighting stance again and Natasha laughed as she began the fighting again. The two sparred for over an hour, neither able to best the other until Violet turned wrong and her ankle rolled slightly. Natasha managed a quick blow to Violet's shoulder that somehow sent them both off balance and they fell to the floor. Violet laughed joyously from her place on the ground, causing Natasha to join her seconds later. Both women were covered in sweat and were panting from the effort but joy radiated from their entire bodies.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Nobody has ever been able to keep up with me, not even Clint." Violet looked over to Natasha and smiled at her before shrugging. "Can you talk to me again?" Violet closed her eyes lazily before nodding. "I learned to fight at the academy my father sent me to for school. One of my teachers used to work for the German government as an assassin. He said I showed promise so he taught me everything he could. I think the enhancements they gave me also upped my stamina so that's what helped me keep up." Natasha scooted closer to Violet and touched her hand comfortingly. Violet squeezed the other woman's hand before sitting up and looking at her. "The trick with the box; how did you know that would work?" The assassin sighed and shrugged slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "When I first started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to do to the same thing with my talents. I was used to sleeping with any man I could, getting any useful information out of them, then killing them. The urge to continue doing so was powerful so I made my box. I eventually opened it up and dealt with the contents so it didn't affect me in the long run. You'll have to do the same thing but perhaps slowly." Violet nodded and thanked the woman again before standing up and helping Romanoff to her feet. Together, the two women went to the locker rooms to clean up quickly.

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update! I got a little stuck! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Violet had been at the facility for a few months now and had begun speaking regularly again but only around those she felt truly comfortable near. Violet and Pietro had become close friends but she always seemed to be holding back, Pietro could tell. What he couldn't figure out is why, and his sister had no idea either. He had fallen completely in love with Violet but he didn't want to tell her unless he knew what she felt for him. So despite the advice given to him by pretty much everyone, Pietro decided to follow Violet around.

Her days seemed pretty normal. Going to the gym, having lunch with the Avengers, continually exploring the facility, and other normal things. Except Pietro noticed that she would always speed past the medical area without fail. Every time she passed it, her steps would become faster and Violet seemed to fidget until she had passed the area. Until the day that everything seemed to fall apart.

It was a normal Thursday and Violet had done everything the way she had always done it every Thursday. She had almost made a schedule of sorts that she followed with little to no deviation. Pietro was following her, like he did every time he had a free day. Violet had just skittered past the medical bay, like usual, before she walked down a few more hallways and stopped to stare at the chemistry lab. Usually she allowed herself a maximum of 5 minutes to stare through the glass windows and watch the business going on inside. Today however, was completely different.

Pietro fidgeted with his sleeves before looking at the clock on the wall again. Violet had been here for 10 minutes already, staring intently at something inside the room. If she didn't move now and hurry, she would miss saying hello to her favorite security guard. It brightened the man's day and Violet also seemed to become happier because of it. He was an elderly man but he was one of the first who remembered Violet's name when she came here. That had put him into her good books and she always stopped to say hello as he was walking into the building.

Getting a sudden burst of courage, Pietro figured that this would be the best time to talk to Violet about his feelings. Following her around made him feel very creepy and he couldn't bear to think of her reaction if she ever found out. So, taking his time for once, Pietro stepped away from the wall and began walking toward Violet. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly before turning. Seeing who it was, Violet rolled her eyes and greeted him before smiling at him. Turning back around, the woman continued to stare into the room but now Pietro could see what was going on.

What looked, to him at least, like a bunch of nerds standing around different areas of the room. They were all immersed in their work but Violet was focused on the group at the front. One man was dropping different liquids into other containers of various powders and liquids. Two other men were writing down what Pietro guessed to be the reactions. The one dropping the liquids in looked strangely familiar and Pietro stared even harder.

"I don't know if this is going to chase you away or not, but you need to know. I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we fought Ultron in Sokovia." Violet's voice was soft, meant just for him, but it didn't waver or break. She was throwing herself over an edge without knowing what would come of it but she wasn't scared. Pietro turned to look at the woman in shock and he could only stare. Violet hadn't turned to look at him when she said it but once he continued staring at her, she turned to see his expression.

Once her body was turned to face him, Pietro smiled widely before pulling Violet toward him. Their lips met roughly, fighting for dominance, while their bodies pressed together and arms wrapped around bodies. Violet was all around Pietro. Her soft, red hair, her perfume that smelled like cinnamon rolls, her breath that reminded him of mint, everything was pure Violet. He had never experienced a kiss like this before in his entire life. Behind his eyelids, lights seemed to dance and jump while his heart beat entirely too fast. They pulled away and stared at each other, ridiculous smiles on their faces. Suddenly, like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly into place, Pietro remembered where he had seen the man in the room. He was Violet's ex-boyfriend that had abused her, the one she had run away from.

Pulling away from her, Pietro stared at the man with a smile on his face. Violet probably only came here every day to show him that despite all the things he had done to her, she still survived and now she was more amazing than he had ever imagined. Violet broke his train of thought by pulling his face back to hers and kissing him again. Sudden, loud shouting came from inside the lab and the two broke apart again to see what was happening. Violet gasped in horror when she saw the man glaring at her and not paying attention to his work.

He clenched his hands into fists, causing all the liquid from the dropper in his hand to spray all over the trays below it. They began smoking before exploding violently. The blast pushed the men back and away from the table, broke every window in the lab, and took a giant piece out of the ceiling. Pietro covered Violet with his body as the glass flew out toward them. Both cried out as the glass hit their skin, creating multiple cuts. Without warning, the supports from the ceiling came crashing down. Destroyed by the blast, they couldn't hold the weight of the entire floor above and gave way. Cement, wiring, and other debris came crashing down, landing exactly where Violet and Pietro were standing. Neither had time to react and a piercing shriek came from Violet as they were covered.

Minutes passed, dust settled, first responders made their way to the lab, and still there was no sign of movement from the large pile.

A.N. Sorry! Thanks for being patient with me! Enjoy!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Violet groaned softly as she came back to consciousness, a weight on her chest and a sharp pounding in her head taking up most of her thoughts. She heard labored breathing besides her own and she remembered the explosion and who was with her when it happened.

"Pietro! Pietro wake up!" Using her golden dust like a light, she spread it out quickly and found Pietro lying on top of her. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be bleeding from a head wound. Groaning with the effort, Violet flipped them over so that she was hovering on top of him. While moving, she realized that something was very wrong. Looking down the woman began crying as she saw that a piece of metal had pierced through the both of them, essentially holding them together. It was the type of wound that only one of them could survive. If she removed the metal from both of them, they would bleed out within minutes and faster than Violet could hope to heal. Her head was spinning, the pain getting worse and she realized what she had to do.

Pressing her hand against his hip closest to where to metal was, Violet slowly pulled herself and the metal away from Pietro's body. He was still unconscious but his body writhed and twitched away from this new pain. Once it was fully out, Violet roughly yanked the metal out of her own torso while searching her mind for her box. She had kept most of her powers locked away, not having any real need for them until now. Releasing it all at once, golden dust seemed to spill from every pore of Violet's body then began seeping into Pietro. While most of it focused on the boy, the rest of the dust made a bubble of sorts and pushed at the rubble around them while expanding. Violet was going to get Pietro out of this mess.

Tony was pacing at the end of the hallway while Natasha, Clint, and Steve continued staring at the workers that were slowly trying to move the rubble. Most of the scientists that been freed and were getting medical treatment but it was discovered that Violet and Pietro were still in this mess somewhere. Nobody knew if they were alive but the crews were being extra careful anyway. If they moved one piece wrong, the whole thing could collapse further and definitely kill anyone that was still in. Suddenly, the men ran away from the area while screaming. Tony sprinted down the hallway, followed closely by the other three to investigate what was happening.

The pile was moving and sliding all around, as if something from the inside was pushing all of the debris away. Hearing the noise and realizing that something was changing, Wanda joined them moments later. She hadn't been able to stand around doing nothing while she didn't know if her brother was dead or not. The group collectively gasped as the mass began shifting even faster, sending dust everywhere. Suddenly, what looked like a large dome appeared from inside the debris. It was made completely out of gold dust and Tony realized what was happening.

"Violet's alive! She's using her enhancement to get them out! They're going to be okay!" Natasha stepped forward, worry covering her face.

"Wait, Tony. Something's wrong." The dust was gradually getting darker and darker in color until it reached a deep, pitch black color. It sparkled like someone had thrown glitter into it but it continued moving. All of a sudden, two bodies emerged from the hole. They were being carried by the dust and were roughly dropped onto the floor. The dust began retracting from the hole, allowing the debris to return to its previous state slowly. Then it swirled around the two bodies like it didn't understand what was supposed to happen next.

Wanda shot forward, sliding past Clint's grasping hands, with Natasha right behind her. The dust moved out of the way, not even touching the women. Lying on the floor was Violet, her eyes glassy and wide open, staring at nothing but with a smile on her face. Pietro who was conscious, had her upper body cradled against him as he rocked back and forth. He was calling her name softly while petting her hair, begging for her to come back to him. Wanda stopped a few feet away from them, sobbing into her hands as she realized what was happening. Natasha continued forward, pushed Pietro out of the way and shook Violet roughly.

"NO! Don't you dare do it Violet! You are NOT allowed to die! Come back! No!" To everyone's astonishment, Natasha had tears running down her face and her voice was cracking in strange places. The team stood around Violet and Natasha, some staring in horror and others looking away. They could all see the gaping wound in her chest, one that had probably collapsed one if not both of her lungs. She had sacrificed herself to save Pietro, but at the cost of her own life.

"She loved me. She told me she loved me. We were kissing and then the explosion happened." Pietro's voice was steady, but full of sadness. He looked up, right into Tony's eyes. "I was going to marry her one day. She was the light of my life. What am I supposed to do without her?" Tony's face fell and the next thing anyone knew, the two men were on the floor holding each other with tears streaming uncontrollably. Minutes passed, nobody said a word, and the black dust was still swirling around eerily.

Then, in the sudden silence of the moment, a soft heartbeat made itself known. Followed immediately by a low, struggling, breath.

A.N. That's it! That's the end! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time, my dear readers.


End file.
